


Wedding Rings

by TheFirstMaster



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMaster/pseuds/TheFirstMaster
Summary: Being happily married, Gintoki and Tsukuyo are contented with what they have. It's been almost a year since they got married and even without a proper wedding ceremony, it was all good for the couple and everyone they know who supported it. But the fact that they don't have rings is another thing. So, for their free day, they decided to look for a pair of them just because they were told to.It took a while before they get to realize the importance of wedding rings.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Wedding Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, TheFirstMaster here. I’m back! I humbly apologize for being goddamn late to post this, but I will try my best to make more for the love of my OTPs. And I know too well that I needed to finish more pending fics I planned to post and share to you all. But with other things that going on, it’ll take some more time to do them.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading my first GinTsu fanfic! I will get to see the comments when I finally can, I promise. But for now, I hope you’ll enjoy this which is for Day 5: Shopping together.
> 
> (I can’t think of anything else to use as the title. Sorry!)

Of all the things that didn’t matter, it was on how they will spend a huge amount of money for something like accessories. He thinks that rings, earrings, necklaces and piercings were just part of fashion, which he never experienced wearing often. She, on the other hand, wears earrings but still thinks it will be a waste of time looking for expensive jewelry. Just like what they were _supposed_ to wear that day.

Sure, it’s been nearly a year when they decided to spend the rest of their lives together with the promises of love, trust and understanding. Even in just paper, they were happy with how it turned out so far. They are looking forward for what’s to come as husband and wife as they shared the news with their loved ones.

Years of living together taught them how much they have in common and things they argue about. And for them, something like a ring wouldn’t change anything in their lives. They even agreed about not wearing one of those. Practically because they want to save more money as they have plans for their future. Given that the Courtesan of Heaven earns more due to her work, the Yorozuya Leader starts to get more job requests with the help of his kids. Everyone was happy with their marriage, until recently, they noticed something odd.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo do not wear any ring.

It shocked them badly that the whole Kabuki-cho and Yoshiwara made it a big deal. When Shinpachi and Kagura learned about it after they asked if the permed-haired man always forget to wear his wedding ring. He, of course, told them the truth.  
Heck, it’s more surprising than them announcing their marriage a day after secretly submitting their contract to the near city office.

Leading into the situation today, they are told by Otose and Hinowa to buy their wedding rings on Okachimachi. A place known for having shops that offers cheap and affordable jewelries. It took them less than an to get there by scooter. Going around with their usual clothes, they kept walking in the middle of day just for that. And the blonde-haired woman is still in disbelief that her silver-haired man easily gave in after that one approach of the two ladies.

“We need to buy those or else I’m the one who’ll end up being in trouble.”

“But do you think it’s necessary?”

“I know it’s not. Hinowa told me that wedding rings represents lifetime devotion that the married couples hold and vowed to each other, making them strongly bound together.”

“Still, we don’t need something like that. We’ve talked about that.”

“Look, we both knew that shopping together for something like that is a pain.”

_And you may never know how I’m really grateful to have you. But to be honest, I would love to be reminded that we have each other for what life comes, besides the contract of course._

Absentmindedly, he thought of that. But he didn’t realize on what comes a few seconds after.

“I can’t believe you just said it without knowing you did while we’re in the middle of shopping.”, she teased as she’s holding back her laughter. At the back of her mind, she actually thought it was cute and endearing.

  
“I have no time for your jokes, damn it. I think this is all because of my sugar intake.”, he replied as he pretended a fake cough at the end to hide his embarrassment.

They spend the whole morning looking for rings that might suited for their liking. But all they can find are either too much for their taste, or too expensive for a pair. Stressed and tired that he is, his lovely wife asked if they could grab lunch on a nearby restaurant. 

Then afternoon came fast, and the couple decided to continue. And minutes of sightseeing, they finally saw one of the largest jewelry shops, where it launches their sale promos. As they walked in, they were greeted with tons of designs that comes with discounts. From enormous crowns to sparkling necklaces to jaw-dropping engagement rings that costs more than or at least, three months of house rent. 

Good thing, they saw some customers asking for samples of wedding rings that costs lower than the engagement ones. After witnessing that, they asked the same thing.

“This is one of the cheapest wedding bands we have in this store. I assure you that in low price, you can still have good quality of these rings. You may try these on.”, said the lady who assisted them.

As they started eyeing for the said rings, she continued her sales talk for the married couple. “Wedding rings are mostly made simple. You can wear them at work or whenever you go outside without worry.”

They already knew those were the rings they want for each other. It’s not that grand as it more looked like a pair of wedding band. One is silver and one is gold.   
It fitted perfectly. Like it was destined for them to have it for themselves. And it’s convenient to have them since it’s not eye-catching than any ring that has a piece of jewelry stone in it.

“Can we have this one please?”

“Gladly, dear customers. Would that be all?”

Both were surprised that they purchased a pair. Hours ago, they’re not convinced of getting interested in one, nor buying. After they walked out of the shop, they get on the scooter and went home.

Tsukuyo kept her hands at his back as they ride together under the twilight sky. All through that time, she got reminded herself that it was their first time shopping together after they tied the knot. But now, they got what they needed for today, with their rings in her sleeve as proof. 

The twilight has turned to nighttime in the blink of an eye. As they got off the ride, they’re walking to their house. But the silver-haired man paused. He said in a serious tone, “Hey, might as well wear these rings now, eh?”

Surprised by his words, she stared at his red eyes that’s gleaming. While she took the box from her sleeve, the couple, coincidentally, stopped at the entrance of their house.

  
He opened the box and took the silver ring and, “With this ring, I promise you—”

“Wait, Gintoki, are we really doing this now?”

“It’ll be fast, I swear.”

He took a hold of her left hand while putting the silver wedding ring on her ring finger. All this time, he’s been practicing his vows. Imagining as a proper wedding ceremony as he cherishes what they have right now, Gintoki intended to do it at that moment.

  
“With this ring, I promise you that I will never leave you alone, no matter how annoying it is to you. Whenever you needed to go for work, day or night, I will be patiently waiting for you to come home. And no one and no one will ever be above you.” 

Hearing all that, there’s no denying that she wanted to hear all those words from him. She copied him as she also took his left hand and started putting the ring on his ring finger, while hiding her face that’s teary-eyed. 

  
“Then with this ring, I promise you that you can always have me whatever you’re feeling. I will be there whenever you needed me, be it hell or nightmares. And that I’ll be that someone you’ll always come home to.”

It took a few minutes staring at each other softly as they’re holding each other’s hands. When they realized they’ve been standing there for a long time, they broke the silence as they finally laughed. They felt so embarrassed and there’s no way they will be telling anyone about what happened.

_Everything about this moment is worth keeping_ , the couple thought.

**Author's Note:**

> From what I imagined, I always thought that if they ended up together, they would keep it lowkey as they can. And this fanfic is the result.
> 
> I look a bit online about wedding rings because I need to at least know what kind of wedding rings are out there (lol). Also, I researched the place where cheap jewelries were sold in Japan. And Okachimachi was more than thirty minutes away from Kabuki-cho, which it works for me to write this, I think.
> 
> Anyways, I'll end this non-sense note of mine. Thanks for reading! ^w^


End file.
